


Voldemort's day off

by kaige68



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen, The Violence Isn't That Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It’s not worth it.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voldemort's day off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> Written as a reward drabble for ChokolatteJedi - Work what Sharpie's got #2

_It’s not worth it._ The Dark Lord flicked his wrist and a scream tore through the quiet from across the room.

A few hours, he’d wanted one day to himself. Just Nagini by his side. He’d wanted just a few hours out in the woods to watch her take down small animals, maybe a stray pony. He didn’t even get a full turn of the hour-glass before he was being called back to deal with someone’s incompetence.

He swished his wand again, his snake curling around his feet, and he felt the small joy begin to take root at the tortured sound from his follower. _Perhaps, it is worth it._


End file.
